


To Help A Friend

by Apathygrrl



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Loss of Virginity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathygrrl/pseuds/Apathygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While healing Zelgadis, who was badly maimed during a fight, Lina realizes that the emotional pain he suffers is far worse than the physical pain. She decides to help her friend in a very unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Help A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is terrible and should not be read by anyone, ever. The original Slayers story is not mine, I do not own any of the characters from Slayers, and I do not make any money from this writing.

The forest was calm that morning. Dew shone on the leaves of the trees. Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sound of birds fleeing the treetops.

"FIREBALL!"

Then an explosion.

Lina Inverse quickly sped through the trees followed closely by her companions Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia. A large demon crashed through the trees, hot on their heels. 

"Will this guy GIVE IT A REST!! I'm tired and hungry. Can't he try to kill us tomorrow?" Lina whined.

"I don't think he cares, Lina" shouted Gourry.

"This guy has got us on the run, we've got to figure out some way to distract him long enough for us Lina to kill him" said Zelgadis.

"ME?!? Why do I have to kill him?" 

Just then the monster began to cast a spell. 

"What's that he's casting?" shouted Amelia.

"I don't know. I've never heard that spell before" said Lina.

The monster released a huge energy burst straight into the ground. The ground shook violently while the air filled with dirt and dust so thick that it was very difficult to see. 

"Wha-where did he go?" said Gourry.

The monster used the cloud of dust created to hide in order to maneuver into a position in which it could get a clear shot at Lina. She never saw him move behind her. Out of the corner of his eye Zelgadis saw the monster shoot an energy blast from behind Lina. From that close range he knew it could kill her. Using his demonic speed, Zel quickly knocked Lina out of the way just in time to take the full force of the blast in the middle of his back. Zel screamed and fell to the ground. 

"Zel!" screamed Lina.

"Mister Zelgadis!" shouted Amelia.

"Oh no! Zel!" yelled Gourry, "Amelia, quick, give me a boost."

"Right. Ray-wing!" Amelia grabbed Gourry by the waist and flew him straight at the monster. The sword of light pierced the monster in the gut.

"That's what you get for hurting our friend!" Gourry shouted.

To Gourry's surprise the monster grabbed the sword of light and began to pull it out.

"Ha ha ha, foolish mortal. It will take more than just the sword of light to kill me."

Just then, the monster was distracted by a voice.

"... sword that can smash even the souls of the Gods! RAGNA BLADE!"

The monster spun around, with the sword of light still partially sticking out of its gut, just in time to see Lina bring the Ragna Blade down upon him. The monster screamed as it was vaporized. 

"Victory!" shouted Amelia.

Lina and Gourry ran over to find Zelgadis only partially conscious lying in a pool of blood.

"Amelia, quick we need a resurrection over here!"

Amelia's eyes welled up with tears at the sight of her fallen comrade.

"RESURRECTION!"

A small trickle of blood escaped the corner of Zel's mouth as he tried to say something.

"Don't say anything," Lina whispered "Amelia's going to fix you right up and then we're going to get out of here. You'll be ok."

Suddenly, they heard a crash off in the distance.

"We've got to go, now!" said Gourry.

"We'd better get him back to an inn where it's safe to heal him. We can't attempt anything here, more monsters may show up looking for their friend." said Lina.

"But I'm not finished healing him yet..." said Amelia.

"It's ok, you've stopped the bleeding, we just can't stay here any longer" said Lina.

"We should get as far away as possible and fast" replied Gourry.

Gourry wrapped Zel's arm over his shoulder while Lina and Amelia helped get their injured friend to safety, and they beat a hasty retreat.

********************

  


The four friends finally reached a road, and saw a small village in the distance. Hopefully, they would be able to find an inn. An elderly man pointed the adventurers towards a vacancy sign that creaked in the breeze in front of a large manor. Lina lead the way up the front steps, and held open the large front door.

"Ok, you two go ahead and book us some rooms. I'll go heal Zel, and then I'll come join you in the restaurant when he's all better." 

"But Miss Lina, I can heal him."

"No, Amelia. You're the one with the money, you book the rooms. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Well... ok, if you're sure he'll be alright..." said Amelia sadly.

"And Gourry, you'd better order double the usual amount of food. I'm starved" said Lina with a wink.

"Ok, Lina," said Gourry.

Lina took Zel off Gourry's shoulder and helped him up the stairs toward his room. 

"L-Lina..."

"Huh? Zel?"

"... uh... it's ok... I'll be ok, you can go..."

"Zel, I'm not going anywhere. You're hurt, you can barely walk, and I doubt that in your condition you could even reach the spot to heal it. It is in the middle of your back. Besides, you could pass out and die, and then where would we be?"

Lina helped him into his room, and carefully sat him on the end of the four-poster bed. It was a simple room, rustic, but cozy, with a few obviously handmade doilies on the tables. 

"Take off your shirt" Lina ordered, as she unhooked her cape and sword, and placed them on the chair beside the bed.

Zel winced as he tried to take his shirt off. Lina slid off her boots and crawled onto the bed to kneel behind him. She carefully helped him remove his shirt, as the back of his shirt was stuck to the wound with blood. Lina grimaced when she saw the wound. The truth was that, as she examined his back, she was actually grateful for his stone skin. If he was a normal human, the blast would have ripped through him completely and he would have died. The wound was still very bad. There was exposed muscle, and it was very likely he had internal bleeding, but his stone skin was quite resilient. He was lucky his spine wasn’t severed. Lina slipped off her gloves and began to heal his injured back. Lina had to admit he was pretty brave. He did save her life, and if he was in any pain he certainly wasn't showing it. 

"So what was going through your head back there anyway? Why did you go and get yourself nearly killed?"

"... I was trying to save you. I didn't want to see you get hurt, or killed."

"You know I can take care of myself. I don't need another Gourry protecting me..."

Lina paused, suddenly feeling ashamed at what she just said. Instead of thanking her friend for caring enough to sacrifice himself for her, she simply scolded him.

"Zel... I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said before. I mean... uh... thanks."

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything."

Lina continued with her spell. The bleeding had definitely stopped and the wound was starting to close. Zel could feel the pain in his back subsiding. He sighed sadly.

******************

  


Finally, Lina was finished. Zel's injury had been completely healed. Lina marveled at herself, considering she was not as good a healer as someone like Sylphiel or Amelia. Lina began to massage Zel's back. Zel was lost in thought and did not expect the sudden touch. His eyes widened and he stiffened. 

"Jeez, Zel. Relax. You act as if you've never been touched by a girl before."

Zel closed his eyes and hung his head. 

Lina’s eyes widened and she gulped hard. She was only joking; she never thought that she'd be right. She slid around from behind Zelgadis to sit to his left at the end of the bed. Lina had never seen such sadness in him before. 

"You... you mean you've never even been touched..."

Zel turned his head away.

"Not even been kissed?"

Zel didn't reply.

"Then you're still... a virgin?"

He threw her a sidelong glance. "Oh don't act so surprised," Zel smirked sadly. "You really think that any woman would want to be with someone as hideous as me?"

"Zel... I... I didn't mean... "

Lina felt awful. She had no idea. I mean, she knew that Zelgadis was young when Rezo transformed him, but she never really thought about anything other than that. She gazed at him. There was such sadness and hatred in his expression. She had to do something to help. Lina reached over, took his face in her hands, and kissed him.

Zel's eyes grew huge as he quickly pulled away. "L-lina?!? What are you doing??"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to help you."

"But... you kissed me!!"

"No, I'm trying to help you. You know I'd do anything to help my friends. Remember when Gourry was captured by Hellmaster? I faced certain death to help him. Now, I'm going to help you."

"But..."

Lina kissed him again. 

Zel pulled away again. "Lina, please!" He tried to get up but Lina grabbed his shoulder and held him in place. Normally, he could have easily pulled away, but he was still weak from the injury. He winced as she pulled him back down.

"Zel, sit down."

"But... but what about Gourry?"

"What about him? The man's dumber than a bag of rocks. Right now he's probably stuffing his face in the restaurant. And besides, this is just one friend helping another. Now, close your eyes."

"Lina, I... I can't. You're my friend, I can't do this."

Zelgadis tried to get up again but Lina held him fast. She gently stroked the side of his face. She marveled at how smooth his skin was, not rough, more like polished stone. 

"Close your eyes," Lina whispered.

"Lina, I can't. I-"

Lina kissed him again to keep him from talking.

"It's ok, you don't need to, just relax."

She kissed him again and held him against his trying to pull away. He didn't know what to do. Her hand caressed his cheek and slowly slid its way down his neck to his chest. Her touch was so soft and sensual against his skin that it gave him goosebumps. Zel felt ashamed by the thoughts roaming in his head saying that this felt good. His feelings for Lina conflicted with his feelings of pleasure. He had to get away before things went farther. He respected Lina too much to let anything jeopardize their friendship. However, Lina was not letting him go anywhere. Lina slid her left leg over his lap. Zel's eyes grew wider and he started to shift himself backward on the bed. Lina noticed this and stopped kissing him. She stood up in front of him.

"Why are you fighting this? You are a guy. Does being a chimera make you dead below the waist?"

"Lina, please. I can't." Zel blushed in embarrassment and frustration.

Lina pushed Zel flat on his back and began to climb on top of him. Zel began to panic and started crawling backwards towards the head of the bed. Lina followed, not letting him get away. He continued to crawl backwards, trying to get away, and was startled when his head hit the head of the bed. He winced when he realized he had no where to go. Lina promptly crawled on top of him, and pinned his arms to his sides. Zel's mind raced. He tried to think of how to get out of this uncomfortable situation as Lina straddled him. He kept trying to keep himself focused on escape, but his mind was interrupted by the fact that, at that moment, their privates were separated by only a few thin layers of cloth. To make matters worse, he believed Lina knew this... and enjoyed it. She leaned over and began lightly kissing his neck. Her lips were so soft and warm, and he could actually feel her eyelashes lightly tickling him. He was torn between wanting her to stop and never wanting her to stop. Her tongue flicked his earlobe, sending a chill down his spine. She then slowly left a trail of kisses down his neck, across his collarbone, and down his chest. He could feel her hot breath on his skin. She lightly dragged her tongue across his nipples, causing Zel to gasp. Lina sat up and gazed at him, his eyes half open. The expression on his face was so cute, she thought. The young shaman was definitely not used to being bombarded with such intense emotions. He valued his ability to rationalize and to think quickly. Right now, Zelgadis did not like the fact that these new feelings were making it very difficult for him to think straight. His mind was fuzzy, and it took him a while before he noticed that Lina had stopped and was watching him. 

"So how do you like it so far?" she asked him quietly, with a raised eyebrow and a huge grin.

"... I ... I can't... please.... stop" Zel's voice quivered. 

"So, you still want to stop huh? I've got to give you credit; you've definitely got more willpower than Gourry would in the same situation. Maybe this will change your mind."

Lina released Zel’s arms, pulled her yellow top off over her head, and tossed it aside. Then she began to unbutton her shirt. Zel's eyes widened and instinctively he grabbed her arms to stop her. Although his grip was only a fraction of what it was normally, she relented.

"What's wrong Zel?" Lina pouted. She shifted and grinded herself into Zel's groin. Zel winced, which made Lina smile. She began kissing his chest again and continued down his stomach. She began to feel him harden between her legs. 

Lina grinned. Zelgadis blushed. 

Zel knew that he was enjoying this too much. His mind felt numb and his muscles felt weak. He lost his pathetically weak grip on her arms and closed his eyes. This was going too far. He had to think. If only he could get his mind to work. He had never been this aroused before, and it was sapping all his strength. He heard a rustling and when he opened his eyes he was shocked to find Lina topless. He quickly shut his eyes, but not before seeing... oh god... he saw her. Zel covered his face with his hands.

"Why... why are you doing this?"

"Zel, look at me."

He didn't respond. The image was burned into his mind.

Lina grabbed one hand away from his face and placed it on her breast. Zel's eyes bulged under his free hand, but he still could not bring himself to look at her. He instead tried to force all his will into ignoring the soft, warm, mound of flesh beneath his fingers. It wasn't working. She took his index finger and slowly traced around her already hardened nipple, then across it. Zel swallowed hard. Lina felt his growing hardness under her and moaned softly. She ran his hand all over her, all the while watching the small part of his face not covered by his other hand. She could see him gritting his teeth and could also feel him pulsating between her legs. 

Zel felt as though his head would explode. She refused to let go of his hand despite all his pulling. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead every time his hand slid over her breasts. She slowly slid his hand down her stomach and down between her legs. Zel gasped. Lina moaned then let go of his hand. Zel pulled it back as fast as his remaining strength would allow. He removed the hand from his eyes and stared in horror at his other hand. 

"Oh Zel relax, it's not like I'm killing you or anything. Besides, any normal guy wouldn't be protesting with a girl willing to do anything to him."

“... Just what do you mean by anything?” he gulped.

An evil grin spread across Lina's lips. She began kissing his chest again. She distracted him by licking his nipples while she slowly undid his belt. It worked. Zelgadis never noticed as she tossed his belt to the side. Next she set to work undoing his pants. This, he noticed. Zel tried to grab her arms as she tried to remove his pants. He missed and grabbed her breast. Zel panicked and let go immediately, giving Lina enough time to remove his pants. Lina giggled mischievously at the sight of his black underwear. Zel blushed profusely. Lina held him down with one hand on his chest, and stroked the rim of his underwear with the other. Zel couldn't move to stop her, he felt aroused and humiliated at the same time. 

"I always thought your black underwear was cute," Lina winked, "but now I feel overdressed." She sat up straight and began to undo her pants. Zel tried to protest.

"Oh I see, Zel. You want to help me, don't you?" Lina said with a smirk.

"W-wha?"

Lina grabbed his hands, hooked his thumbs on the waist of her pants, and used his hands to pull her pants down. Lina casually tossed them aside while giving Zel a clear glimpse at her white cotton panties. Her legs were well toned, and so smooth. No... Must look away... 

Lina straddled him again and lay down on top of him. Her naked skin pressed against his body excited him more than he thought it might, and the sensitive area between her legs pressed into his. Zel's mouth opened slightly as a quiet moan escaped his lips. Lina used this opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. She was surprised to find that his tongue wasn't stone, that it was flesh. 

Zel felt her tongue caress his. Soft, sweet, and hot. Zel trembled when Lina began to lightly suck on his tongue. 

"Like that, do you?" she grinned mischievously, "Well what about this, do you like this?" In one furious motion she ripped his underwear clean away. Zel gasped in horror. He tried to sit up but she easily pushed him back down. 

"Now just relax. You're going to like this, I promise."

"W-what are you going to do?" Zel was sweating. He had never felt so helpless.

"I think you know... and since this is your first time, I'll go easy on you."

She began gently stroking his thigh, slowly moving from the outside to the inside. A chill ran like electricity down his spine when she touched his hardened manhood. Her hands were soft and warm on him as she stroked him slowly. He never felt anything this intense before. The feelings of humiliation and helplessness melted away to feelings of lustful pleasure. Lina sent kisses along his abdomen, and then lower. Zelgadis stiffened, his mind wrapped in a swirl, clouding his judgment. He was weak. He didn't think he could move, even if his life depended on it. But such thoughts were fleeting, quickly became muddled, and finally forgotten by Lina's lips reaching his member. He gritted his teeth as she kissed up and down the length. He felt his teeth would shatter in his mouth, her tongue sliding along his shaft. She kissed the tip before taking him into her mouth. Zel gasped loudly. He felt the most powerful aching burning in his loins. He grabbed onto the sheets tightly, as though it might help him from completely losing his mind. The intensity of the emotions consumed him, flooding his senses. Her hot mouth gliding up and down his cock was almost too much to bear. With every throb, the animalistic aching grew larger and more powerful. He never wanted it to stop.

Lina stopped and gazed at him a moment; his mouth open and eyes wide. She let him slide out of her mouth.

"Zel?"

She crawled forward until she was almost nose to nose with him.

"Zel..."

No answer.

"ZEL! BREATHE!"

He gasped for air. He hadn't even realized that he had stopped breathing. Lina just smiled. Virgins were so cute, she thought to herself, especially the shy ones. 

"I think you're ready now." 

She straddled him again. This time he noticed that she no longer had her panties on. He had no idea when she had lost them.

He felt her smooth hand on his cock again. She held him a moment, and then slowly guided him towards the soft red hair between her legs. He could feel his tip gently pressing against her folds, and slowly, she slid him inside. He shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth. The sensation was more than he could bear. Hot, sweet, and tight… the ecstasy was making his heart ache. She rode him slowly at first. He throbbed inside her, as his sweat rolled down his forehead. He felt her take his hands and place them on her breasts. His skin tingled everywhere. His mind swam with intense feelings coming from his groin. His breathing became heavier as she rode him harder and harder. He tried to moan, to scream, but all that came out was a sort of squeak.

Lina was glad he had his eyes shut. She didn't want him to see her, her face twisted in a mask of pain.

She let his hands go and they fell to the bed, as she grabbed onto his sides for balance. He felt her thrust herself upon him harder, every motion sending wave after wave of the sweetest bliss he had never known coursing throughout every fibre of his being. He was drenched in sweat. Her scent was everywhere, all over him. It was a sweet smell, feminine, and something else...

The burning in his loins was reaching its peak. He made a vain attempt to signal his partner, but he only squeaked. He arched his back and his body shook, as everything he was burst forth from him in a rush.

As soon as he was finished he felt her quickly slide off him. She lay next to him with her back to him. He felt her cast a spell, but he didn't know what it was. 

Zelgadis lay for a long time, panting, his head still reeling. Any worry or care he ever had had long melted away. He felt as though his heart was filled to near bursting with the most intense bliss. He never imagined he would ever feel this good while still trapped in this cursed body. He tingled all over and was still damp from sweat. He laid his hand on his stomach. It was damp, and kind of sticky. But... sweat wasn't sticky like this. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed at his hand. When his vision cleared enough he was horrified at what he saw.

Blood.

His hand was covered in blood.

He sat bolt upright. He was covered in blood. He stared at his bloodstained hand, his jaw almost in his lap. He looked over at Lina. She was covered in blood also.

He took a moment to assess the situation. It took him a while to realize that the blood wasn't his, it was Lina's.

"You... could have warned me... that your pubic hair was wire too, you know." Lina groaned.

A knife stabbed through Zel's heart. He had done this. It was his fault. She was trying to do him a favour and make him feel good and she got hurt. He rolled her over so she was facing him and he began to cast a healing spell. 

"It's OK, Zel, I got it already. I'm fine now, just little sore. Um... Zel?"

It took him a minute before he realized where his hand was. He quickly pulled his hand back from her blood soaked nethers. 

Lina chuckled painfully. 

"I'll be alright. I already cast a healing spell. Just let me lie here a bit longer."

Zelgadis just stared with a worried look on his face. Lina smiled and caressed the side of his face reassuringly. Her forefinger lightly traced his eyebrow, and then rested on his closed eyelid. She then sat up and kissed his eyelid softly.

He felt her linger a moment, her lips on his eyelid. Her arms slid around his neck and she pulled herself close. For a long time they just held each other. Zel could feel her pressed against him as he held her. Her hair smelled sweet and he even got up the courage to stroke it. He still felt badly, and tired, and so many other emotions all at once that he didn't have any clue what to do with them all.

After a long while she let go of him, got up, and grabbed a towel from the dresser. She wrapped the towel around herself, scooped up her clothing, and headed for the door. 

************************

  


Later that evening, Zelgadis joined the others for dinner. He knew that he was not acting like he usually did. Even Gourry noticed he did not sit back and sip his coffee; he sat as far away from the others as he could while still being at the table. He didn't make any sarcastic remarks or try to stop Lina from bashing Gourry over the head for stealing her food. He didn't even notice when Xellos joined them. He simply stared at the table, avoiding everyone’s gazes. 

"Mister Zelgadis? Are you alright? You're so distant." asked Amelia.

"Uh... I'm fine." he said sheepishly, never looking her in the eye.

"Oh yeah he's fine, good as new!" said Lina, cheerfully taking a big bite of meat.

Zel glanced at her for a split second and quickly turned away, looking ashamed. Lina continued chewing on her food innocently. He didn't know how Lina could act as though nothing ever happened. Amelia just sat there confused. After a few minutes Zel excused himself, stating that he was tired, but Amelia was skeptical. He looked troubled, more so than usual. Xellos cocked his head to the side in curiosity and watched Zelgadis slowly walk up the stairs to his room. The bizarre new emotions he felt radiating from the young chimera intrigued him immensely, and he hungered to know the cause. Unfortunately, his companions were of no help. They simply shrugged and continued eating.

Zelgadis got some new sheets from a maid, and he set about making the bed. He wasn't sure what to do with the bloodstained sheets. He just kind of stared at them for a bit. They still smelled like her. He really didn't want to give the sheets to the maid; he didn't know what she might think. He decided he would just throw them out and reimburse the inn for the sheets. 

He lay in bed for a long time, unable to sleep. He just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. It had affected him far more than he wanted to admit. He tried as hard as he could to focus on something, anything but what had happened. He stared at the ceiling and counted the cracks in the wood until a series of small cracks reminded him of Lina’s eyelashes. He rolled onto his stomach and sighed. His pillow still smelled faintly like Lina, so faint that a normal human wouldn’t have been able to detect it. He couldn’t help himself; he closed his eyes and breathed her scent in deeply. It caused a dull ache to develop in both his heart and his loins at the same time. He gritted his teeth and threw the pillow across the room.

Just then there was a knock at the door. He sat up as Lina poked her head in the door. 

"What is it Lina? Is there something wrong?"

She grinned.

"What?"

She let herself in and locked the door behind her.

"What are you doing, Lina?"

A wave of fear washed over him - he didn't like the look in her eyes.

Zelgadis couldn't see that Lina was hiding something behind her back: a pair of wire cutters.

 

The End


End file.
